criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Horris Thrym
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 5 | AppID = HorrisThrym | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | Name = Horris Thrym | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zadash (home) Berleben (temporary hideout) | Family = Dolan Thrym (Partner) | Connections = The Knights of Requital (Member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Horris Thrym is a human man and a member of The Knights of Requital in Zadash. As an NPC, Horris is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance He had blond hair Personality Horris is visibly nervous and tense when dealing with The Knights of Requital, The Gentleman, and other shady or illegal groups. He is fully supportive of his partner, Dolan, and has been shown to be kind and selfless, taking the fall for the disgrace of their practice and leaving the city in Dolan's stead. Despite his skepticism Horris does believe in the Knight's cause and snaps at Beauregard for tearing down everyone's ideas without offering any viable alternatives. Biography Background After the Mighty Nein had completed their infiltration mission of the Sutan Estate and the home of the High Richter, Dolan and Horris feared that they would be found out and additionally blamed for the attack on the Zauber Spire . In the process of packing to escape the city together, they were interrupted by Fjord and Beau who helped them understand the situation at hand, and helped to remind them of the risks they had been willing to take. With some discussion their nerves were calmed, and they agreed that Dolan should stay to see the thing through, while Horris should go with the Mighty Nein. With the Nein's help, Dolan and Horris agreed he would find a way to leave Zadash, just in case things were to turn against them. The Mighty Nein escorted Horris to the Evening Nip, putting a sack on his head before bringing him inside. They handed him over to the Gentleman's group for smuggling out of the city. The Mighty Nein were reunited with Horris in the swamp town of Berleben. He expressed his displeasure with the town and asked if it was safe to return to Zadash. The Mighty Nein said the gates were still under heavy watch, recommending he stay put until they returned and gave word of his safety and location to Dolan. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Horris did not enjoy Tusk Love. * Matt ominously joked that The Gentleman's people "totally killed" Horris in the intro to . Though The Gentleman claimed to have smuggled Horris safely out of the city, Matt left the situation deliberately ambiguous until the Mighty Nein reunited with him in Berleben. References Art: Category:The Knights of Requital Category:LGBTQ+ Characters